


Beats Per Minute

by Komaeda_kun



Series: [Blank]xVocaloid [3]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, he's there for a brief time, originally from tumblr, yamimash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_kun/pseuds/Komaeda_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack travels to Mark's place to hang out. Mark tries to be a good host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats Per Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr because of the urge to write something cute.  
> (Please note that this fic was written in early 2015, months before he moved to an actual house)

“PUNCH THE LIKE BUTTON! IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS! And high-fives all around…”

_*wpish! wpish!*_

“And I’ll see all you dudes in the next video!!”

“I’llseeyouinthenextvideoBYE!”

–-----------------------------------

Mark was wiping his desk off of few spilled alcohol while Jack threw some paper cups to the trash bag. “Another hyped up session of recording a game, wasn’t it Mark?” Jack grinned as he tied up the trash bag.

“Yeah, oh my god, have you looked at the mess we did?” Mark stretched a bit before placing the tissues he used for wiping at another trash bag. “Hey Jack, thanks for coming again. Hope you’re liking it here so far, too.”

“Are you kidding? This was one of the best collab we ever had! Though the flight to here was tiring as fuck, lots of kids won’t shut up at all. You don’t know how many times I’ve been woken up.” Sighing, Jack slumped to a nearby chair.

“At least you got some sleep after getting here, the couch didn’t break your back or anything?” Mark passed by the tired man and lightly slapped the hat off, prompting a “hey!” from the owner. “Come on, let’s go see what’s on Netflix.”

Jack took the hat back from the ground, but instead of wearing it, he just held it in his hands and ran after Mark. “Am I gonna see Mean Girls 2 again in your recommendations? Saw the post Wade and Molly made!”

Mark only responded with a grunt.

–----------------------------------

After a few hours of random watching of tv shows and one horror movie (much to their chagrin), they just decided to go check their social media accounts.

Jack pulled out his phone, took a selfie with Mark behind him and added a caption: “look at this dork omg :/”. Mark, in return, took one with the caption: “he’s the bigger dork :O”. Comments flood in after each photos, with few of their friends like from Ken that said “You’re both dorks.” and Yami that said “It’s sailing everybody! :D”

That single comment. That one thing from Yamimash…

Mark: “Yami I thought we’re the one sailing ):”  
Jack: “Why do you do this, Yami?”

And the replies boomed again.

Thanks Yamimash.

–-----------------------------------

“I want chocolate.” The bespectacled man said under his breath.

Jack yawned as he prepared his makeshift couch-bed, but seeing as Mark was still sitting on it, he lightly kicked him over and over at his shin to make him get up. Mark grumbled and slowly lifted him up, earning another swift kick from the Irish.

“Didn’t you buy one before? Something about helping getting rid of hangovers?”

“Yeah, but I read that they’re not really that helpful, only to regain lost blood sugar from drinking.”

Mark opened the fridge and examined the contents. Some leftovers from takeouts, water bottles and.. 

Oh! An unopened chocolate bar! 

Mark quickly took the sweet candy bar out and tear opened the paper and foil cover, snapped a small piece off and consumed the food, smiling as he savored the taste. 

Jack shook his head as he watched, unfolding a blanket he bought with him from his house. “Give me some too!”

Mark shook his head back. “No. My chocolate!” He pulled out his tongue in mock at Jack and went back to eating the chocolate.

Jack humphed, grumbling a “fine” before lying down, pulling the covers under his head and curled up.

After a few minutes, a poke on Jack’s shoulder woke him up, making him remove the covers enough to see who was waking him up. It was Mark, but his face was mere inches from the sleepy man.

Jack didn’t expect this, he screamed and hit the other man in the face with his forehead.

“Oww…!! Mark, what the fuck!” Jack rubbed his forehead.

“J-just… wanted to say goodnight!”

Jack looked at the man beside him with an incredulous look. “Really? You woke me up because of that? Mark…” He let out a sigh as he fixed to a sitting position.

“Sorry.” Mark pouted.

“Just go to sleep already. It’s almost midnight.”

Mark proceeded to walk up to the stairs, but not before he hear the words:

“Goodnight to you too, Mark. See you in the morning.”

With a large smile, Mark quickly climbed up the stairs, ran to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed.

 _Jack’s gonna stay with me for a week_ , Mark thought. If he can confess within the stay, he has lots of chances to do so.

_It’s only the second day, Mark. You can do it._


End file.
